hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shigeru Okawahara (drama)
was the heir to Okawahara Corporation. She became engaged to Tsukasa Domyoji in January 2007. The engagement was arranged by their parents, but Shigeru actually fell in love in with Tsukasa. She was a student at Eirin Academy. Biography Early life She was born the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Okawahara, making her the heir to Okawahara Corporation.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns High school Dating Tsukasa ]] Her parents arranged an engagement between her and Domyoji Group heir Tsukasa Domyoji. It was first announced at Tsukasa's birthday party, though Shigeru had no idea. Shigeru believed it was a joke and Tsukasa's mother shocked her by informing her that it was real. Tsukasa then stormed out and accidentally grabbed Shigeru's hand. He dragged her several miles before realizing his mistake. Shigeru jumped on his back and bit his ear in retaliation. His reaction lead Shigeru to say "I think I'm in love." The next day, she went to Eitoku Academy to see him. She punched Tsukasa and declared her intentions to make him fall in love with her. Later, Shigeru befriended Tsukushi Makino and asked her personal questions about Tsukasa.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa asked Shigeru to meet him. She greeted him with a kiss and he promptly pushed her away. He then told her to go away, leaving her confused. The next day, Shigeru told Tsukasa that it was their "destiny" to be together. Tsukasa corrected her by saying their engagement was for business reasons. Sometime later, Tsukasa asked her to be his girlfriend and promised to try to like her. Shigeru visited Tsukushi after to tell her the news. Later, Shigeru and her parents had dinner with Tsukasa and his mother. He suddenly left without notice.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Shigeru met with him later to tell him to make it up to her by taking her on a date. On their date, Tsukasa was staring off into space for the majority of the time. Shigeru and Tsukasa had dinner at a hotel and she booked a room. As a test, Shigeru turned on the shower to see if he would leave, which he did.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns End of the engagement ]] A few days later, Shigeru went to visit Tsukushi at her new apartment. When she opened the door, she found Tsukasa on top of Tsukushi. Shigeru left without saying a word. She called Akira Mimasaka to ask about Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship. He offered her words of encouragement, saying that Tsukasa was probably "trying his best to say goodbye to Tsukushi." At lunch with Tsukasa, Shigeru dismissed what happened and tried to joke about it.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Some days later, Tsukasa asked Shigeru to meet. Sensing that he wanted to break up, Shigeru stated that "if you ask me to break up with you, I might just die." She later met up with Tsukushi to ask her about Valentine's Day. Shigeru also reminded her about when Tsukushi congratulated her when she began dating Tsukasa.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns A week after Valentine's Day, Shigeru went to Tsukasa's house and saw him leave with Tsukushi. She later learned that Tsukushi was living there and visited her room. Shigeru mentioned that the date of her and Tsukasa's wedding was to be decided soon. She then left to go to Tsukasa's room.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa told her that he loved Tsukushi, leaving Shigeru heartbroken. A couple of days later, he informed her about his intention to dissolve the engagement. Shigeru had other plans and announced to their that she wanted to call it off. Afterwards, she sent a farewell voicemail to Tsukushi and headed for the airport. Tsukushi met her there. She called just "Shigeru" instead of the formal "Shigeru-san", acknowledging her as a friend. Shigeru then waved and left for New York.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns In March 2007, Tsukasa went to New York to renew merger talks with Shigeru's father. She tagged along with Tsukasa, when he returned to Japan. After Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi, Shigeru smiled and told her "I'm here to celebrate!"Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Post-high school to Tsukushi and Tsukasa]]At some point, Shigeru met a client of her father's named Kazu Kaburagi. The two were not dating yet, but she called him "someone special" when she ran into Tsukasa and Tsukushi in Las Vegas. Kazu happened to be the person Tsukushi and Tsukasa were there to meet, so Shigeru introduced them. Afterwards, Kazu confessed his involvement in their missing tiara to Shigeru. She begged him to help them retrieve the tiara. Some months later, Shigeru played the piano at Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance She was pretty and vivacious girl with short brown hair. Shigeru had large, brown eyes that paired well with her bright smile. She had a wide array of trendy, modern clothing, which were also name brand. Personality and traits Shigeru was an extremely carefree and cheerful person. Her talkative and passionate personality was intense, and sometimes viewed as annoying. Her nature also made it hard for her to make friends. Additionally, she often joked around so people did not always take her seriously. Her one major fault was ignoring others' feelings, especially Tsukushi's. Nevertheless, Shigeru was a kind and loyal person at heart. Behind the scenes *Shigeru is portrayed by Natsuki Kato in Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007) and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Okawahara family Category:Eirin Academy students